Making Plans
by Jedipati
Summary: Will begins to plan how he will free his father, just post DMC. Later, he searched for a belt and finds a sash instead, just after they leave Singapore.
1. Chapter 1

Willfest

Title: Making Plans

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Characters: Will (Elizabeth, Gibbs, Jack, Barbossa)

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I'd be a lot richer.

Word Count: 678

Summary: Will begins to plan how he will free his father. Just post DMC.

A/N: written for idlecuriosity's prompt _silent_, for the turningpirate challenge on livejournal.

* * *

Will Turner watched his fellow conspirators as they sat around the table in Tia Dalma's hut. In the light of day, things were not so clear to him. He'd agreed to an insane scheme, to bring a man back from the dead, led by a man who had been dead, who had tried to kill Will the last time they'd met.

The attempt was foolhardy, and Will didn't particularly want to do it. If he did… he looked at Elizabeth Swann in particular. She was obviously still grieving, though they now had a chance to get Jack back.

Will sighed and leaned against the wall. He flinched and shifted positions when that put pressure on the healing whip marks on his back. He'd agreed to go after the _Pearl_, not Jack. Everyone probably thought he was going to rescue Jack. He didn't care about Jack, the coward. It was fitting for Jack to die because of his own decisions. But he needed the _Pearl_ to be able to face Jones and free his father.

The problem was, he needed to rescue Jack to get the _Pearl_. And he had to figure out how to take the _Pearl_. He had to think like a pirate. Jack had told him that piracy was in his blood. It was time to show it. He glanced at Gibbs. The man was still slightly subdued, but he seemed to be reenergized by the decision to find Jack.

_If I had to be a pirate, what would I do?_ Will thought. He had several options. The first was risky, dangerous, and far beyond what he was willing to do. He could, after they rescue Jack, turn him right over to Jones, which would mean he wouldn't need the _Pearl_. But Will wasn't Jack, and he'd never abandon anyone to a fate like that. No one deserved to be stuck like that.

He could just walk out of this session and never return, trying to free his father by himself. That would never work. Will needed some form of leverage.

His third option was the one most likely to succeed, at least from what he could tell right now. Will's gaze rested on Barbossa. A mutiny could work. They would need to hire a crew, especially when they made their trip to the land of the dead. He could find some way to get that crew on his side.

Will nodded once. He'd flesh that plan out later, but for now, that would be his plan.

He continued to watch everyone else. He didn't feel like joining the group just yet, and he preferred to observe them. He knew that he couldn't confide in any of the men. He'd die before he trusted Barbossa, and the rest were loyal enough to Jack that he wouldn't get any help from them, even Pintel and Ragetti. He didn't know what Tia Dalma's stake in this was, but he knew she had to have her own plans. She had so eagerly pounced on his unfortunate words the night before. She needed Jack, for something beyond the obvious. So, until he knew why she wanted Jack, and if she'd be willing to have Jack without the _Pearl_, he wouldn't trust her.

That left Elizabeth. Will sighed heavily as he watched his fiancée. Normally, he'd tell her, but he knew he couldn't. She loved Jack; that much was obvious from her actions yesterday. She'd side with Jack.

He would have to do this alone, though with luck, he'd pick up allies who didn't care about Jack Sparrow on the way.

Will nodded again. He knew what he needed to do, and why he needed to do it. Of course, if things changed and he found some way to free his father without the _Pearl_, he could always change his plans.

He decisions made, though he knew he wouldn't be comfortable with them for some time, Will stepped forward and sat down at the table. For the first time since he'd said "Aye" the night before, he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

As usual, I must thank my lovely beta, Arquenniel, for the incredible job she does.


	2. Searching

Searching

Author: immortal_jedi aka jedipati

Characters: Will (Jack, Elizabeth, others mentioned)

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I'd be a lot richer.

Word Count: 490

Summary: Will searches for a belt, and finds a sash instead.

A/N: written turningpirate "3 days, 300 words" challenge on livejournal. Basically, I had to write at least 300 words detailing how Will got the multicolored sash from AWE, and this is what I came up with. All always, my most humble gratitude to my beta, Arquenniel. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Will Turner ducked down to check the supplies on the _Hai Peng_. It gave him a chance to calm down without having to face anyone, after he had put the first part of his plan into action. Sao Feng was willing to help him, just as he suspected. Will had the help he needed. Once they'd rescued Jack, he could take over.

He knew that the _Hai Peng_ was well equipped, and after they'd picked up the items the former _Black Pearl_'s crew had hidden while they were in Singapore (weapons, mostly, along with Will's baldric, and what supplies they'd managed to salvage from the ship that had sunk just as they reached Singapore), they were ready to head out and rescue Jack Sparrow.

Will still wasn't sure how he felt about that. He put the thoughts of it out of his mind again. He'd spent the last year going over the issues again and again. Now wasn't the time to do it once more. Right now, he needed to see if there was anything he could use as a belt. He'd lost his old one in Singapore, and he was grateful he'd had the foresight to leave his baldric behind when he'd snuck in to steal the charts.

Will started searching through the supplies they'd bought, borrowed, or stolen, along with the ones Sao Feng had provided. He remembered that there were some bolts of fabric in the items they were able to salvage. Perhaps there would be something there he could use.

Will opened one crate and pulled out a bright red sash. He shook his head and continued to dig though the pile of cloth in the crate. Finally, he found a long, predominately yellow and orange sash and pulled it out. Outside of the crate, he could see that it had other colors too; green and red in long stripes running the length of the sash. It ended in a fringe. Will unfolded it and stared at it for a moment. He wrapped it around his waist, taking a moment to find a comfortable way of tying it. It left both ends dangling down to the boot on his left side, but that wasn't a problem. It actually looked rather good like that.

The sash still didn't solve his problem of where to put his father's knife. He'd stored it in his boot while going after the charts, which was the only reason he still had it. But it was uncomfortable there, and he wanted to put it on his belt again, like he had before Singapore. The sheath wouldn't fit on the sash, so that didn't help. He sighed. He liked the sash, so he was going to keep it. He could wear it under his belt. If he found a belt.

Will shrugged and turned to search through the rest of the crates and boxes. There had to be a belt down here somewhere.

Some of the things in this were mentioned because of a chat pktaxwench and I had, where I pointed out that Will didn't have his baldric in Singapore, but he did once they got to the icebergs scene (I was trying to find out if he had the sash in Singapore or not. No, he didn't).


End file.
